drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanelle Kelgwar
For use in: General RPs Name: Thanelle Kelgwar (First Reasoner of the White Ajah; NSW Sitter) Age: 195 Nationality: Unknown (though her appearance suggests Saldean heritage) Hair: Black, very long, nearly waist length, always kept pulled back Eyes: Green Skin: White Height: 5'5" Voice: Hard, cold, and icy enough to make even the eldest of Aes Sedai cringe, if even inwardly. This is of course when she actually speaks. Thanelle is known for a quiet reserve that many assume has to do with her Ajah of choice, but is rather just her nature. Personality: Thanelle is a skilled speaker, when the situation arises, but prefers to keep herself away from those who may interfere with what she believes is her life's purpose; truth. She has been known to take vows of silence, inwardly contemplating her life's philosophy. However, when spurred to action by a cause she believes is just, Thanelle is one of the most outspoken in the Tower. = Character History = Thanelle Kelgwar has never known her origin, nor her family. Abandoned at birth, she spent her life being passed from family to family, relative (though none her blood relatives) to relative. She was found not long after her birth bundled in a tattered blanket and left hidden in a hedge near the side of the road to Kandor. A kindly elderly couple took her in, but their health did not permit caring for her they way they would have liked. She was handed over to a neighborly couple, whom agreed to care for her in the way the elderly couple would have liked to. Her looks and many times her temperament growing up would mark her as Saldean, but the truth of her heritage may never be known. Her life was hard. As an orphaned child, she was often seen as little more than a body to do chores. She was viewed as a hardship to those who raised her, though that was not the intention of the couple who had found her. She was just another mouth to feed, body to clothe. She rarely had her own bed, and more often than not slept on hay with a few blankets. No, her treatment was not the best growing up. As such, Thanelle was hardened from a young age, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Around her 13th name day, Thanelle had had enough of the treatment she had grown up with and struck out on her own. With nothing more than the clothes on her back she headed south to a new life. She spent many years travelling from village to village, never lingering long in any place. She never made any real friends, and never cared to. She did however, begin to find a love for books. There were families along the way who taught her to read and even write and from those moments, Thanelle found something she could truly call her own. She worked odd jobs, having been taught from early on to work hard and rest little, saving every copper she made to purchase books when she happened upon a peddler or town large enough to house a book store. Thanelle lost herself in the pages of the stories she found; but somewhere along the way she also found herself. Nearing her 16th name day, Thanelle found herself in Whitebridge cleaning rooms in an inn. It was perhaps the longest she had stayed in one place, almost a half year now. One night at the inn she was working at a strange woman purchased a room for a week. Thanelle was fascinated with the woman from the moment she had entered the inn, though she could not begin to know why. The woman, who called herself, Livia, would invite Thanelle for walks when she had finished her walk. The woman's stay lasted more than a week and in that time Thanelle came to learn that not only was the woman Aes Sedai, but that Thanelle herself had the ability to learn to be Aes Sedai. Thanelle could not believe what she was hearing. She had heard all the rumors and stories that young children hear about Aes Sedai, and to hear that she could be one. Well, Thanelle wasted no time agreeing to accompany Livia to Tar Valon. And so her fate was sealed. As a novice, Thanelle found it difficult to be social and friendly as many of the other girls were. She instead focused her time on her studies, being almost obsessively dedicated to them. She tended to stay very clear of trouble and became known as the bright spot (at least to the other Aes Sedai) in the Novice quarters. Many of her fellow Novices thought her boring and stiffish. This trend continued not just to her Acceptedhood, but on to becoming Aes Sedai. To this day, Thanelle keeps herself close to her Ajah, finally having made, if not friends, at least acquaintences with those in her Ajah. She is known for her dedication to finding the truth in all matters and is thought very highly of, not only within her Ajah, but with many others as well. Those who know anything about Thanelle, know that to ask her a question, is to receive nothing but the absolute truth in return. She was very surprised when she was asked to be a Sitter in the Hall, but has taken this duty to heart as with everything else she has done in her life. Needless to say, she was even more surprised when she was raised to First Reasoner of her Ajah. Thanelle looks forward to her duties and to continuing her life's pursuit of the truth. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios